dividestoryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Brand New Earths (TV Show)
CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: enter bizarro world SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/LOGLINE THAT INCLUDES A CLEAR BEGINNING, MIDDLE, AND END: Survivors of a cataclysmic event (coronal mass ejection) are forced to work together in order to survive but eventually realize that all of the animals have disappeared from the earth. At the same time, the ‘missing’ animals realize they are on a duplicate of their original earth but have become as sentient as the humans and are gaining intelligence rapidly. Both the animals and the humans learn to adjust to their new situation and must reorganize in a way that they can survive earth 1 without animals and earth 2 without humans. For a long period, it is much more difficult for humans to adapt without pollination and they resort to science to answer their problems. Animals, on the other hand, struggle very little with nature but have to find ways to deal with each other essentially quarreling the same way humans had for centuries. After struggling to cope with their new realities, both humans and animals discover a portal that is the only way from Earth 1 (human earth) and Earth 2 (animal earth) GENRE: Science Fiction, adventure, dramedy PROTAGONIST: earth 1: good scientist that helps form scientist group that is searching for a way to survive in their new world, (uncle of kid in ancillary narrative 1) Earth 2: animals band together to find a way to survive and thrive in their new environment. ' ' ANTAGONIST: earth 1: evil scientist that breaks off from official science group to start cult that has own evil agenda (aka not coexisting with animals if rediscovered), wants to take over animal earth, create own portals which will be destructive to one or both earths Earth 2: animals band together to form crime syndicate and those that hates human MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Trump monkey- starts with good intentions but is eventually enticed by power Monkey that is jumping back and forth through portal (only being that knows of portal) Mocha the dog- gathers animals who want to live symbiotically with humans, knowing their kindness (animal tribes from Murray’s thing) ' ' PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: earth 1 and earth 2 Earth 1- Rio Brazil- where the one and only natural portal exists, Siberia Russia- scientist do tests, San Francisco, CA - west coast USA scientist headquarters, Cambridge, MA - east coast USA scientist headquarters; ‘SMERTH’ = organization where all scientist come together to look for survival solutions Earth 2- Yosemite (bears), Australian Outback (kangaroos, prey), London and Liverpool England (Crime Syndicate), Hobart Tasmania (Crime Syndicate), New Dheli Indian (Macaque) ' ' ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: _ Origin Story – Historical Event x Origin Story – Character x Origin Story – Organization x Character Reveal x Anticipated Showdown x Storyworld Reveal _ Other Micro-Story Reveal TARGET MARKET: males 18-45, females 18-45 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: MEDIUM: TV show, Hour episodic serial WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: each episode builds on the previous one with a cliffhanger at the end of each one making the audience wanting come back for more. PLATFORM: Web Video streaming premium (no commercials) WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: premium streaming without commercials makes people more likely to watch it. Half hour wouldn’t be long enough to get the story and plot through to the audience. Show is meant to go start to finish with no interruptions. Almost everyone now consumes media via a tablet or personal device